The Man Under The Hood (Episode)
The Man Under The Hood Synopsis DEATHSTROKE HITS OLIVER AT HOME: Oliver (Stephen Amell), Canary (Caity Lotz), Diggle (David Ramsey) and Felicity (Emily Bett Rickards) return to the lair and find Slade (Manu Bennett) waiting for them. An epic battle breaks out and one member of Team Arrow is sent to the hospital. Thea (Willa Holland) hits her breaking point, but just as Oliver is about to reach her, Slade intervenes and Oliver is faced with a choice: his battle with Slade or his family. Meanwhile, Laurel (Katie Cassidy) struggles with a new secret. Jesse Warn Directed The Episode with Story by Greg Berlanti & Geoff Johns and Teleplay by Andrew Kreisberg & Keto Shimizu. Summary Oliver and the team drive to the Queen Industries facility where Cyrus Gold stole the industrial centrifuge several months ago. They break in using Tockman's electronic skeleton key, knocking out the guards, and rig the place with explosives. Once they get out, Oliver reluctantly detonates the charges of the property that used to belong to him, and they watch as the warehouse goes up in smoke. When they get back to the lair, they watch the news where Isabel claims that terrorists blew up the facility. Oliver figures that they've set Slade back by destroying the centrifuge but that they have no idea what he will do in response. Laurel is at her apartment going over all of her notes on Arrow and where he's been seen since he first appeared in Starling City... and Oliver returned from the island. Later, she visits her father in prison and Quentin assures her that he's doing fine. Laurel doesn't believe it and points out that DA Kate Spencer can keep him locked up for 18 months for refusing to divulge Arrow's true identity. Quentin insists that he doesn't know the vigilante's identity and Laurel asks if he knows who Arrow's black clad sidekick is. Sara comes in at that moment and Quentin says that he doesn't know. He tells the two sisters to take care of each other as he's taken out, and Laurel asks Sara if she believes their father is telling the truth. Sara believes that he is, and Laurel says that those that are close to them are the ones who lie the most. The next day, Oliver and Moira meet with Ned Foster, their family lawyer. He warns them that Isabel has managed to dilute their shares in Queen Industries, making it impossible for them to take control. He advises them to move their remaining finances into Robert's trust fund, but they'll need the signatures of the three beneficiaries… and Thea isn't there. Once Ned leaves, Oliver admits that it's his fault for losing the company, but his mother figures that Isabel would have come after them no matter what. When Oliver wonders why, Moira finally tells him that Isabel was Robert's mistress when she was in business school, and worked as an intern at QI. She then tells Oliver to convince Thea to sign them so they can fight back against Isabel. In the fuselage, Sara helps Oliver to his trunk where he eats an herb that acts as a painkiller. Anatoly comes in and prepares to torture Ivo for what he did to him and the other prisoners aboard Amazo. Ivo begs him to stop and tells them that he has a cure for the Mirakuru and they can use it to remove Slade's powers. At Verdant, Oliver and Thea meet Felicity and Diggle. They've been to Roy's apartment and confirmed that he left town. As they go downstairs. Oliver says that they need to figure out what Slade has planned next. Deathstroke is apparently waiting for them and opens fire on them. The team take cover and Sara lunges at their attacker, only to get a fractured wrist and a casual toss across the floor. Diggle charges toward Deathstroke, shooting, but the bullets have no effect and Deathstroke easily knocks him out. That leaves Oliver, who tries to take out his former without success. Deathstroke takes him down and escapes. Sara goes to the hospital to get her wrist tended to and Laurel hears that she's there. She comes to visit and the doctor privately assures her that Sara is fine. However, he comments that Sara has a number of old scars on her body and wonders if she was in the armed services. Laurel goes in and sees Sara changing her shirt, and the scars on her back. She asks about them, but Oliver comes in before Sara can come up with an answer. Oliver says that they were in a motorcycle accident and Sara agrees, and they claim that they didn't think it was worth reporting to the police. Laurel leaves, but remembers seeing the same scars on Oliver's chest and back. Later, Oliver finds Thea at Verdant and explains their legal situation. Thea doesn't care, reminding Oliver that Robert wasn't her biological father. Oliver insists that Robert loved her just like he does, but Thea reminds him that he's actually her stepbrother... and so was Tommy, when she kissed him. As she turns to go, Thea says that she was in a good place but now she's learned that she's the daughter of two mass murderers. Oliver then goes down to the lair and Felicity tells him that Slade's real goal was to steal the electronic skeleton key. They figure that he'll use it to get something to continue his plans at the most advanced science lab in Starling City... at STAR Labs. At STAR Labs, scientists Caitlin Snow and Cisco Ramon are performing an inventory because Starling City has cancelled their lease after the particle accelerator incident in Central City. Caitlin admits that they have a point and blames herself for the accelerator accident, and Cisco assures her that it wasn't her fault. As they talk, they hear someone moving down the corridor. They find a guard just as Deathstroke kills him and advances on them. They run away and make their way to a room containing weaponry that belonged to a former STAR Labs scientist, Arthur Light, and Cisco fires one of the guns at Deathstroke, stunning him. They escape but Deathstroke is more interested in a biotransfuser in the storage room. Arrow and Black Canary pull up outside and see Cisco and Caitlin talking to the security guards at the security desk. They realize that they're too late and drive away, unaware that Laurel followed them there. As the police secure the building, Felicity and Diggle arrive. Felicity knows Caitlin and Cisco from Central City when she's been visiting the comatose Barry Allen. Caitlin refuses to reveal what Deathstroke stole since it's a top-level secret, and Felicity drops the matter. When she tells Diggle that Barry's condition has been deteriorating, Cisco blurts out that a woman, Iris, has been spending a lot of time with Barry as well. Upset, Felicity leaves. When Felicity returns to the lair, she hacks the STAR Lab computers and confirms that Deathstroke took a biotransfuser. With it he can remove the Mirakuru from his bloodstream and use it to convert it into something that can be administers to multiple test subjects. Oliver figures that they'll let Slade us it and then attack him when he's at his weakest. Felicity confirms that she can monitor the city's power levels and determine when Slade activates it. Sara questions Ivo, who tells her that his wounds are infected after Slade severed his hand. He knows that he's going to die and asks Sara to kill him in return for his help. Sara looks to Oliver, who tells her to decide, and she agrees to Ivo's terms. Ivo explains that he managed to synthea cure to the duplicate of the Mirakuru that he created from the Japanese sample. He then gives Sara a key and says that it opens a safe in his office that contains the vial of the cure. As Sara examines the key, Ivo tells her to fulfill her end of the bargain and Sara picks up her gun. Oliver goes to Isabel's new office and demands to know where Slade is. She refuses to help him and Oliver warns her that she has no idea who she's dealing with. Furious, Isabel tells Oliver that she was Robert's soul mate, and that he was going to leave his family for her. However, Thea injured her arm in a riding accident and Robert, hearing about it, told Isabel that he was going to check on his daughter but he'd still leave with Isabel. However, he then had her fired from her internship and she never saw Robert again. The security guards arrive in response to Isabel's call and she tells them to escort Oliver out. As he goes, Oliver calls Thea and asks for five minutes to meet with her. She reluctantly agrees and says that they can meet at Verdant that night. As Oliver hangs up, Diggle tells him that Laurel has reached them through their anonymous IP and wants a meeting with Arrow. Quentin is in his cell playing solitaire when a guard checks on him. He tells the man that he's fine, just as a prisoner being escorted to his cell breaks free. He charges into Quentin's cell and beats him for revenge for putting him there. The guards finally drag the man off. That night, Arrow meets Laurel and she explains that she thought there was a connection to him. She says that she now knows what it is. However, before Laurel can explain further, Sara calls to tell her about the attack on their father. Laurel meets Sara at the prison hospital. Spencer greets them and apologizes for the prisoner getting through protective custody. Sara gives Laurel a minute alone with their father, and Laurel tells Quentin that she knows who Arrow is. Quentin insists that she don't tell anyone, including him, and explains that he doesn't want to know the vigilante's real identity. He explains that it doesn't matter who the man is beneath the hood. The existence of Arrow is what gives Starling City hope, and that he's willing to go to prison to help the vigilante given everything he's done for the city... and for them. Laurel leaves the hospital room and tells Spencer to drop the charges against Quentin. If she doesn't, Laurel promises to resign and sue the city for wrongful arrest and reckless endangerment. Spencer agrees but warns Laurel that it won't always be that easy. Once the DA leaves, Sara congratulates Laurel and goes in to see Quentin, as Laurel looks on. Thea meet Oliver behind Verdant and he starts to talk to her. However, Felicity calls and tells him that she's picked up a power spike. Felicity tells him that he should ignore Slade and deal with Thea and his family problems, but Oliver says that a lot more people will lose more if he doesn't stop Slade. As he prepares to go, Oliver discovers that Thea has already left. When Arrow gets to the address, he discovers that Slade has hooked up the escaped prisoners to the biotransfuser. The vigilante prepares to kill Slade at the center of the machine... only to discover that it's Roy who has been strapped into the machine and is donating blood. Slade and Isabel come in and Slade warns Arrow that removing Roy will kill him. Arrow shoots out the power and then tries to kill Slade, but Slade deflects the arrows with his sword. Isabel fires at Arrow, who manages to knock her out. When Slade moves in, Arrow shoots him in the chest. Slade shrugs off the shots, but Arrow detonates the charges in the arrows, stunning Slade. Isabel recovers and prepares to shoot Arrow, but Diggle arrives and kills her. As Slade recovers, Arrow removes a vial from the biotransfuser, fires a line into the roof, and escapes away with Roy. Back at the lair, Sara warns the others that Roy needs a real doctor. Oliver refuses, saying that they can't risk anyone else learning about Mirakuru. He hands over the cure and says that he knows they can duplicate it because Ivo did. When Diggle wonders why he didn't tell them there was a cure, Oliver admits that he was ashamed because he killed Slade rather than try to cure him... and everything that Slade has done since then is his fault. Ivo tells Sara to finish him off, but Oliver takes the gun from her. Ivo says that he was a good man and a good husband until he became obsessed with Mirakuru... and Oliver shoots him dead. When Sara wonders why, Oliver tells her that killing someone changes a person and he didn't want her to go through that. Anatoly asks what they're going to do next and Oliver asks him if he knows how to pilot a submarine. The next morning at the manor, Moira and Oliver confront Thea as she moves out. Oliver tells her that Robert knew Malcolm was her biological father, but he chose her even though he didn't have to. Thea says that just makes him a liar like Oliver and Moira, and walks out. Felicity meets with Cisco and Caitlin and asks them to duplicate the Mirakuru cure. Later, Oliver is at Verdant when Laurel comes in. She goes to him and gives him a hug. When he wonders why, Laurel simply says that he's important to her. At Slade's base of operations, he uses the biotransfuser to transfer his blood into Isabel. As she comes back to life, the Mirakuru enhanced prisoners step forward. Cast Main Cast Members *Stephen Amell as Oliver Queen *Katie Cassidy as Dinah Laurel Lance *Susanna Thompson as Moira Queen *Willa Holland as Thea Queen *Colton Haynes as Roy Harper *Manu Bennett as Deathstroke *Emily Bett Rickards as Felicity Smoak *Paul Blackthorne as Detective Quentin Lance *David Ramsey as John Diggle Recurring Cast Members *Caity Lotz as Sara Lance *Summer Glau as Isabel Rochev *David Nykl as KGBeast *Dylan Neal as Anthony Ivo *Danielle Panabaker as Caitlin Snow *Carlos Valdes as Cisco Ramon *Chelah Horsdal as Kate Spencer Guest Stars *Michael Daingerfield as Ned Foster *Richard Keats as Doctor Lockhart *Hugo Steele as Security Guard #2 *Doug Chapman as Baker *Tommy Europe as Prison Guard Notes *Coming Soon Trivia Links *http://www.imdb.com/title/tt3337666/?ref_=tt_ep_nx *http://arrow.wikia.com/wiki/The_Man_Under_the_Hood *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Arrow_(TV_Series)_Episode:_The_Man_Under_the_Hood Episode 19